


Forever and Always

by awake0rdreaming



Series: 29 Different Love Stories: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awake0rdreaming/pseuds/awake0rdreaming
Summary: Prompt request: where Malias dad passed away a while ago and her and stiles are getting married and she realizes that she doesn't have anyone to walk her down the isle and Sheriff or Scott or someone walks her down OMG please!!





	Forever and Always

Stiles had just gotten back from work when he walked into the kitchen and found Kira and Lydia talking quietly amongst themselves. They both looked up when Stiles came in, dropping his keys on the side counter.

“Hey guys. Back from dress shopping already?”

“Something happened,” Kira said. “She got really upset. Won’t tell us what is wrong, so we came back.”

Stiles worried, pointed up the stairs and they nodded. Taking two steps at a time, he entered their room and saw Malia on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor with a far off look in her eyes.

Stiles approached her carefully, kneeling on the floor beside her. Taking her hands in his, he looked up at her tear stained face.

“Babe, what is it?” he asked, shuffling closer. He gripped her hands in one of his, lifting her face with the other so she was looking at him.

Malia met his gaze but shook her head unable to speak, so Stiles sat up beside her, as she hiccupped, leaning against him.

—

That night when they were laying in bed, Stiles gazed at Malia’s face, wondering what had upset her. They hadn’t talked much after and he had left her by herself after a while.

Talking with the girls, he found out that for the most part, everything about the trip had been normal until the point where Malia was trying on a dress similar to one she had seen her mother wear. Suddenly she broken down and cried. No amount of soothing seemed to calm her and they had no choice but to bring her home after.

He heard a sigh before Malia opened her eyes and looked at him. “Aren’t you going to ask me?”

Stiles shook his head as he reached over, running his fingers through her hair. “No,” he said, hand resting on her face, rubbing his thumb against her cheek lightly. Malia closed her eyes and leaned into the touch.

“It was my dad.” Malia murmured at last. “I found a dress that looked so much like my mother’s. Ever since I was little, I wanted a dress like hers and if I got one, well it would be like having her with me right?”

It was posed as a question, but Stiles doubted she wanted an answer for it, so he kept quiet and let her continue.

“But then I remembered my dad and how he would be missing this important day of mine too and then I thought…” Malia took a deep breath before opening her eyes, “Who will walk me down the isle?”

Stiles sat up slowly and Malia could tell from his expression that the thought had never crossed his mind, but he was doing that thing with his eyes where they moved around a lot, whenever he was trying to find a solution.

She had seen that look enough times, every time something in the planning stages went wrong. Stiles was always trying to make things better, make them perfect just he was struggling to doing now. And she loved him for it.

Finally he looked over at her, and she noticed the air of hesitation around him. “No one can replace your dad. I know that. But if you want…I’m sure my dad or even Scott wouldn’t mind giving you away?”

Malia sat up too. There was no point trying to sleep now, since it was the farthest thing from her mind. Her indecision must have shown on her face, because Stiles took her hands in his, “You don’t have to decide anything now. We have plenty of time,”

“Actually we don’t.”

Stiles sighed, “I meant you don’t have to decide anything _now_. Like right this minute.” Stiles looked at her carefully, “Something else bothering you though,”

“I guess a part of me feels guilty too for not thinking of this sooner,” Malia admitted, looking down at their fingers laced together. “You I can understand, but how could _I_ have forgotten?”

“These things happen. You are after all only..” he trailed off, realizing this expression didn’t really work with Malia, “..half human.” Malia gave him a look, and Stiles shrugged trying to stay serious, “Point still stands.”

The corners of Malia’s lips started to turn upwards at Stiles’ attempt to make her feel better. “You are horrible at this.”

“I have the rest of our lives together, to get better at it.” Stiles grinned.

Malia shook her head at him, but her heart did feel lighter. She bit her lip thinking about what Stiles had said earlier. He was right on the account that there were people would be more than happy to walk her down the isle.

Stiles’ dad sure, but somehow that didn’t feel right, like she was replacing hers with someone else’s. But Scott she could see, and he was her Alpha..

“But he’s your best man,” Malia said aloud.

Luckily, Stiles caught on quick to what she was referring to and smiled brightly already loving the idea, “Either way he’ll end up at the altar, right?”

—

Stiles felt like a ball of nerves as he stood by the altar but it was the good kind. They had chosen an outdoor wedding in late spring and there was still the slight chill in the air, but Stiles didn’t care.

To him, everything was just as he had hoped and better than he could have imagined.

And nothing in the world could replace this elated feeling he had of complete awe, as he watched his beautiful bride smiling widely, as she was slowly walked down the isle by his best friend.


End file.
